Combien de temps
by Zarryn
Summary: OS: Depuis combien de temps fixait-il son ami maintenant. Des heures, des jours, des semaines, cela semblait si long, incroyablement long. Un temps interminable durant lequel Sherlock n'avait eu aucune réaction, fait aucun mouvement, même léger, infime. Aucun espoir auquel le médecin puisse se raccrocher.


Auteur : Zarryn

Titre : Combien de temps

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship / Drama / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (dommage), je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction, tout appartient aux génies, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et bien entendu à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Note de l'auteur : C'est une petite dédicace à Roxanne33, car oui c'est toi qui m'as inspirée l'idée, suite à une petite conversation par MP, ça a donné l'idée de base que j'ai mis du temps à rédiger.

C'est court mais j'espère que ça sera à votre gout. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps fixait-il son ami maintenant. Des heures, des jours, des semaines, cela semblait si long, incroyablement long. Un temps interminable durant lequel Sherlock n'avait eu aucune réaction, fait aucun mouvement, même léger, infime. Aucun espoir auquel le médecin puisse se raccrocher.

Le brun était là, sans doute inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le voir ainsi le rendait fou mais John refusait d'abandonner.

« Sherlock » chuchota l'ex militaire.

Aucune réaction. C'était prévisible en même temps. Le médecin poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Il entendit le bruit de la porte derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir entrer Lestrade. Avait-il frappé ? John était-il simplement trop absorbé par Sherlock pour entendre ce qu'il l'entourait lui aussi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Le détective de Scotland Yard s'avança jusqu'au médecin. Lestrade était le seul à connaitre la « situation » de Sherlock en dehors de John. Son regard alla de l'ex militaire à l'unique détective consultant avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« - Comment allez-vous John ? demanda l'inspecteur

- Je vais bien répondit simplement le blond

- Vous avez une mine affreuse. »

John émit un infime sourire. Il n'avait jamais quitté Sherlock plus de quelques minutes maximum. Il devait en effet faire peine à voir sous bien des aspects.

« Vous voulez que je prenne le relais ? demanda Lestrade

- Non merci Greg, ça va.

- Vous en êtes sur ? interrogea l'inspecteur »

John détourna une seconde son regard de Sherlock pour le fixer sur l'agent du Yard. Il devait vraiment avoir plus mauvaise mine qu'il ne le pensait pour que Greg insiste. Il lui répondit par un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre chaleureux et reconnaissant.

Le médecin reporta son attention sur Sherlock mais continua de parler à l'inspecteur.

« - Combien de temps ? demanda t'il redoutant la réponse. »

Lestrade comprit que l'autre homme appréhendait ce qu'il allait dire. Il soupira.

« Deux jours entier maintenant »

Le blond se retourna de nouveau vers Greg.

« - C'est une blague ? demanda t'il

- Non. Cela fait maintenant deux jours. »

John regarda à côté de lui la réserve de nature qu'il s'était fait, elle était en effet à peine entamée. Il n'avait donc fait que grignoter et fixer Sherlock. Avait-il dormi debout ou n'avait 'il pas du tout dormi ?

Le temps lui avait semblé tellement plus long que deux jours. Non, impossible, il était là auprès de son ami, à le surveiller depuis au moins des semaines. Comment était-ce possible ? Sherlock s'était-il arrangé pour créer une distorsion temporelle avant de sombrer dans cet état ?

« John… »

Comme il s'y était attendu, Greg allait tenter de le raisonner. Peine perdu, il n'abandonnerait pas, quoi qu'il lui en coute.

« - Vous ne pourriez pas juste… laisser tomber ? interrogea le policier

- Laissez tomber ? répéta John comme si son ami était devenu fou »

Lestrade se sentit légèrement gêné par le ton employé par le médecin.

« John. Sincèrement, je vous admire. Peu de personne ferait ce que vous faites pour lui mais je pense que cela ne sert à rien. Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, si lui-même ne le veux pas. »

L'ex militaire savait au fond de lui que c'était la vérité mais il refusait de l'admettre, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement.

« Je sais Lestrade. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner. » Répondit le blond

Greg s'était bien sur attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il savait que John pouvait être tout aussi tête de mule que Sherlock s'il le désirait. C'est dire s'il en avait pour longtemps tous les deux.

« - Très bien mais vous savez… si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais. Merci beaucoup répondit le médecin »

Lestrade lui offrit un sourire puis quitta la pièce.

John reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Sherlock et se remit à lui parler de façon plus ferme cette fois.

« Sherlock. Je suis sûr que tu m'entends. Tu es peut-être têtu mais sache que moi aussi. Les enquêtes te manqueront avant que je ne meure de faim. »

John marqua un temps d'arrêt et Sherlock ne réagissais toujours pas. Cela avait pris des proportions démesurées. Il allait être très clair avec le brun.

« Je ne craquerais pas, je resterais là près de toi. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra Sherlock. Je resterais assis près de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de bouder, sortes de ton état catatonique et manges ton assiette de petit poids. »

FIN

* * *

Voilà, surpris ? Oui c'était de l'humour total mais j'espérais vous prendre un peu au piège avec un départ qui ressemblait bien à un drame. Je suis partie du principe que ces deux-là étaient des gosses, hyper têtus capable pour un truc minime d'en faire toute une histoire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt.

Zarryn


End file.
